A Big Time Rush Story: The Start
by spyteens1234
Summary: Image having a new girl band under the same record label as you. Well this is what happens to Big Time Rush. Meet Sydney, Angelina, Lily and Kiwi, the new girl group that end up living their dreams.
1. The Start of It all

**Present Time**

Sydney Jackson's Point of View

"Have you guys heard from any of the guys yet?" I asked after I finished my last walk around the arena that the band, Big Time Rush, was performing at that night. They are supposed to be going on stage at 7:00 and right now, it was about 6:30 and the guys haven't been seen since they left the Palm Woods at 12:00. I was far past scared by this point in time since I knew that Kendall and the guys would never really do anything like this to anybody unless they had a good reason too. Besides if they couldn't perform or were going to show up late, one of the guys would have texted us and earlier today, Kendall promised me that they were not going to be idiots and show up when they had to be there. Besides, I think that Gustavo would have killed them if they acted like idiots.  
_"Sydney, sit down and just breathe._ The guys wouldn't just walk out on their fans or Gustavo or we and they wouldn't just wait until the last minute to call or text us to cancel the concert. I'm sure that they are just running a little late." Kiwi Saru (The smart one of our band) told me as Lily Gilmore (The crazy stunt woman of our band) led me towards one of the chairs that was provided for us. Angelina Bell (The pretty on of the band) was looking into her pocket mirror that she carries around everywhere she goes. I swear, I might decide to strangle her one day if she keeps on doing that kind of crap.  
"If you are so worried, you can just ask Sky and Mathew where they are, I'm sure that they will tell you something." Angelina said before putting the mirror away.  
"Aren't they actually searching outside for the guys since we are like stuck in here because there are a bunch of Big Time Rush/ Social Rejects fans coming in to see Big Time Rush or maybe us since you know, the guys aren't here yet!" I yelled before Lily covered my mouth. Before Angelina could reply, the stage door opened to reveal a guy with black hair with blond highlights and hazel eyes. He wore blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, black sneakers and a Harry Potter cloak that had the Hufflepuff symbol on it. Of course this guy turns out to be Sky Gilmore, Lily's twin brother. Technically, he is her little brother since he is younger by two minutes or so. Behind him was another guy with short light brown hair, a teal kind of color eyes. He wore black sport pants, a dark blue t-shirt and grey sneakers. This guy is Mathew Bell, Angelina's older brother by a year, I believe. He seemed to be carrying another guy with messed up blond hair that was matted with dried blood. He was wearing a blood red t-shirt that had been slashed a number of times, revealing the cuts that were on his chest, slashed blue jeans that were soaked in blood, and grey socks that didn't actually look as bad as the rest of the outfit. This morning, he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a black jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers over top of the grey socks, his hair was slightly messing but in a way that made him look hot, his emerald green eyes were shinning as he looked down at me, and he had this huge smile on his face that suggested that he was happy just to be around me. This was Kendall Knight, the leader of the band, Big Time Rush, and my boyfriend who seems to be the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
"Somebody, call an ambulance! We have to get him to the hospital now!" I yelled as I ran over to Mathew as he set Kendall down a chair that was close to the door. I couldn't believe that this was happening.  
"Ok, I just have one question. Where are James, Carlos and Logan?" Katie Knight asked. Katie was around twelve years old with long brown hair and brown eyes. She is very smart for her age but at times like these, she acts like a five year old kid who is looking for her mother and brother in a mall.  
"I... I honestly don't know where they are." Kiwi said as she started to show how scared she was. I knew that she was scared for them but I never knew how scared until now. If this can happen to Kendall, then I'm guessing that the guys are in the same condition or maybe worse. We would never know unless we actually found them but really, what are the chances of us running out into the city to find them in like the first building we tried and them being alright? It's bad enough that they got hurt, but they are only going to end up blaming themselves if we get hurt.

This is where I have to cut this off; there is aboustly no way that I am spoiling the rest of this story for you before we start off at the beginning. How about I start off with who I am, who my friends are, who the guys are even though I think you all should know by now, and why we are even here to begin with.  
My name is Sydney Rae Jackson; I am seventeen years old and in my second year of high school. I am 5'9", have shoulder length brown hair with blond highlights and blue eyes. Most of the time, I will be wearing jeans, a graphic t-shirt and a sweater but when I have a date or having something to go to where I have to dress all nice, I will either be wearing a dress or a skirt and a dress top. I was originally born in Regina, Saskatchewan since my family was visiting my aunt and uncle so after I was born there, we had to stay for a few months before we could go back to Edmonton. I have four brothers and one sister. Logan and Rory are both twenty-seven at the moment, James is twenty, my twin brother, Max is seventeen (like you couldn't have guessed that one) and my younger brother, Roxas is eleven. My mother died when Max and I were ten. After she died our father just couldn't deal with any of us kids because we all had a little bit of our mother in each of us. Logan had her eyes, Rory had her hair, James had her ability to make friends with people, Max had the way that she always got distracted when something happened, I had her smile, and Roxas had her warm heart. Between the six of us, we made her and he just couldn't deal with us anymore. After he walked out on us, Logan and Rory took on the roles of mother and father even if they weren't ready for it. When Logan and Rory went to college, James took care of us then when he left; it was me and Max left. We already had the plan that when me and Max go to college, Mathew was going to take care of Roxas since Rory was planning to go to Paris to find love, James was going to Greece to study the history, and Logan was going to Japan to learn about the culture.  
My three best friends are Kiwi Jay Saru, Angelina Mathew Bell, and Lily Anna Gilmore. I could tell these three anything and they could tell me anything. Our whole friendship is based on trust and honesty, if one of us breaks it, everything will just crumble.  
Kiwi was actually my first friend ever. The two of us met in Kindergarten, when she came in the door of the classroom. She has black hair with pink at the ends (it used to be all pink but we managed to convinced her to change it) and green eyes. She wears anything that can make her look good and smart at the same time.  
Lily Gilmore was the second one that I met in grade four. She was a transfer student and didn't speak any English, she understood it, just didn't speak it. The only way that we really could talk to her was Kiwi, the only person who has learned almost all of the main languages that we need in our country. She has long black hair and hazel eyes just like her brother. She wears anything and everything, as long as she can wear some kind of helmet and yes, she has a whole box full of them.  
Finally, there's the beautiful Angelina Bell. The troublesome trio (as people use to call us back then) finally met her in seventh grade at our first fashion class. The three of us found the closet that the teacher had the fluff stuff and started to throw it at each other, sadly Angelina was sitting right in front of the door and got quite a bit stuff so when the teacher came back, she kicked the four of us out of the class and gave us all detention. She the one that is obsessed with her looks so she uses way too much gel on her strawberry blond hair and made sure that her olive colored eyes weren't too wide. She always stays on top of the latest fashion trend, except for when the four of us are on a sports team.  
I guess I can start talking about the guys now. Well, I can tell you right now that there are four of them, they are in a band, and in my own opinion, one hot guy. They all have different personalities and looks but that's what makes them what they are, teens from Minneapolis, Minnesota.  
The first guy that I'm going to tell you about it Carlos Geraldo Garcia. He is 5'6'', has short black hair and a dark eye color. He wears really anything he has or anything that he's told to wear. He is known for mostly wearing his hockey helmet every time. Though, according to Kendall, he isn't very tough without it. Excitable and fun loving, Carlos loves anything having to do with fun and enjoys very childish activities (Such as going down a swirly slide). Lily can go for hours just talking about him which I normally tune out since I know it all already.  
The next is James Isaac Diamond, the prettiest boy of the group. James is 6'1" in height and has an athletic physique. He has hazel eyes, short-mid length brown hair and a dazzling smile. He prides himself on being the most good looking member. His best assets are his hair and his washboard abs. He really loves his hair. Angelina can talk for an hour or so just about his hair.  
Hortense Logan Henry Mitchell is the smartest out of the four. The interesting thing about him is that he was born in Dallas, Texas, yet he doesn't really have that much of a Texan accent. He is 5 ft.8 inch tall, a bit taller than Carlos. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. According to Kelly, Gustavo's assistant, Logan has a cute smile. Kiwi always says that he is right most of the time.  
The final guy that I am going to talk about is Kendall Donald Knight. The hot one in my opinion. Kendall is described by Kelly as tall, blond, and his bushy eyebrows. He is 5'11", two inches shorter than James. He has green eyes, reddish blond hair, with brown sideburns, and dimples. Kendall's signature feature is his massive eyebrows. I could just go on and on about anything he really says.  
The reason that we are even here, well, that really is the mystery here. I can tell you that it starts right before we meet the guys and that we keep everything out in the open.

~8 months earlier~

"No way in hell that I am actually doing!" Kiwi said as she sat down on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. We had just seen the commercial for Gustavo Rocque being in town auditioning new talent.  
"Why not? We are a group, we perform as a group. We need our other soprano otherwise I'm going to be lost and we will be screwed." I complained as I looked over at Lily and Angelina for some help with her.  
"Please Kiwi, this is our one chance to go to Hollywood and get our dream. This is our one chance to actually meet Big Time Rush in person and not be escorted by police out of the building afterward. Besides we all know how much you want to meet Logan and have an actual conversation with him." Angelina said as she sat down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't forget that the man that we would be performing for is a very evil man who doesn't care if he destroys dreams or not. I would rather just sit at home and wait for somebody else to show up than go and get my dreams crush by some man." Kiwi stated. I swear, at the best of times, she can be so stubborn.  
"Fine, stay here, I don't really care. I'm going to go and do the best that I can and then when he realizes that I am like the best talent that he can find, he will add me to his label and I will be amazing." Lily said as she headed towards the door. When the brains back down from a changeling, she just picks it up and finishes it which actually is very terrible when you have to go along with everything.  
"Lily, wait up! Don't leave me behind! I don't have a car!" Angelina yelled as she ran after her. After the door closed, I looked over at Kiwi to see her looking over at me with this 'did-that-just-happen?' look.  
"Yeah, that just happened. Now are you actually going to give on us? Or are we going to jump into my car and drive?" I asked her as I held up my keys that were on this black lanner that had the letters SJT written over and over again in green.  
"You start the card, I'll get the CD." She said as she jumped up and started running around the house.  
"I knew that you would say that. You're so predictable in that sense." I said as I walked out of the house and towards the car. I think it was around five minutes later, when Kiwi finally came outside. "Took you long enough!" I yelled as she opened the door and got in. Once the door closed, the car started we were driving towards the place where Gustavo would be.

"Ok, who's idea was it to take two separate cars?" I asked once I saw Lily and Angelina waiting in some of the chairs.  
"Kiwi's fault, she refused to come with us. Good thing that we actually signed you guys in. We're up in the next few minutes." Angelina said as she handed us a few sheets of paper.  
"What song are we singing again?" Lily asked as she looked down at the sheet that she was holding.  
"I was think that we could sing 'The Best Days of Your Life' since it is one of our best songs." Kiwi said as she passed the CD down.  
"Good choice Kiwi." I said just as a dark coloured woman came out, looking out to see the four of us left.  
"I guess you four are left. Come on in." She said as she waved them in. They stood up and headed towards the door. As we walked in, Angelina gave the CD for the music person as we headed on to the stage.  
"Ok, ladies, who are you?" The guy in the front row asked us once we made it to center stage.  
"We are Social Rejects. My name is Sydney Jackson, this is Kiwi Saru, Angelia Bell, and Lily Gilmore. We're going to perform 'The Best Days of Your life' by Kellie Pickler." I said as Kiwi nodded towards the music person.  
"'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life." The four of us started off softly.  
"Ain't it a shame  
A shame that every time you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think straight?" I sang.  
"And ain't it sad  
You can't forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see  
Or do you wish it was me?" Kiwi sang.  
"I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life." The four of us sang louder.  
"And does she know  
Know about the times you used to hold me  
Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
I'd be the only one?" Angelina sang.  
"I heard about  
Yeah, someone told me once when you were out  
She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me  
Ain't jealousy funny?" Lily sang.  
"'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your

Life with me was a fairytale love  
I was head over heels till you threw away us  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family  
Live out my dreams with someone new  
But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater  
So I've got my pride and she's got you.

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Of your life, oh, oh yeah  
You're gonna think of me  
You're gonna think of me in your life  
Oh, oh yeah

It's a shame, it's a shame  
It's a shame, it's a shame  
It's a shame, it's a shame." The four of us finished the song as we heard Gustavo clapping. I think my jaw actually dropped as I heard him clapping.  
"That's exactly what we are looking for! What would you four say to coming to Hollywood with us?" He asked and I think that I was actually dreaming. I felt Kiwi pinch my arm and I felt my pain shoot up my arm but I really didn't care.  
"Uh, we would love to join you guys in Hollywood but I would think that our parents show have a say in this." Lily said and I felt like I should kick her. She knows that my father doesn't like anything to do with his kids. The only reason that I'm still around is because Roxas is still there.  
"You're right, get back to me in two hours." Gustavo said before escorting us out of the theater.  
"Well that was weird." Angelina said as we started walking.  
"Tell me about it. He seems nothing like BTR's tweets." Lily said as she checked her phone. As we walked outside, sunlight shone in our eyes making us cover our eyes.


	2. Limo, 2 out of 4 BTR Boys, and cuteness

****_Sydney: Hello world! New chapter!  
Angelina: And yes! James and Kendall are now introduced into this!  
Kiwi: As you can tell, they are really happy about this. Lily and I could care less at the moment.  
Lily: Next chapter is the one that we'll like. That is when Carlos and Logan should come into the story.  
Sydney: Call down. *Puts a hand on the top of Lily's head which in turn makes Lily steal Sydney's red Beanie* Give that back! Kendall just gave it to me!  
Kiwi: While Sydney and Lily are busy I guess we'll do the disclaimer.  
Angelina: Sure, Sydney does not own anything besides herself and the idea.  
Kiwi & Angelina: Enjoy the chapter and watch out for the next one!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Limo, 2/4 of BTR, and cuteness!**

Sydney Jackson's Point of View  
"Dad, are you home?" I asked once I put my keys down on the small table that we have in the entryway. I knew that he was home since I saw his car in the driveway and I was kinda scared that he had attacked Roxas.  
"Yeah, so what?" He asked in that tone of voice that makes you just want to run away from the haunted house in a movie. I shuddered when I heard his voice but kept on walking because I knew that this dream would no longer happen if I didn't talk to him about it.  
I walked into the living room to see my father sitting in the torn black armchair that he insisted on keeping in the house after my mother died. He had a can that was covered in one of those can cozies that you put on cans so your hands don't get cold. The only reason that he even had that was to make his beer cans look like pop cans kinda but it really didn't fool Roxas, Kiwi, Lily, Angelina, Matthew, Sky or I. It just made us worry a little more since when he was drunk, he really liked to hit and his favorite thing to hit is a seventeen girl who is just trying to protect her little brother.  
"I was wondering if I could go live with my friends in LA and become a famous band?" i asked him really quickly. I was nervous about his answer mainly because he was drinking, he really hated how I reminded him about mom, he hits me when he is drinking or drunk.  
"I don't see why you should ask me about this. It's not like I really care what you do. As long as you get out of my face." He said as he took another sip out of his can.  
"Well you see, I need parental consent to actually go. If I don't get it, I can't go and I can't take Roxas with me." I told him as he lit one of his cigarettes. I turned to the side so I could avoid most of the smoke that was coming out of his mouth. I could tell that he was thinking about it but I couldn't tell if he was saying yes or no. On the positive side, he would be getting rid of the last two kids that remind him of his late wife, he could spend more money on whatever he does, he could basically tell us to screw off and kick us out of the house for the rest of our lives. I couldn't really see a negative side to this.  
"Alright then, where is the paper?" He asked as his left hand stuck out to grab the contract. I opened up my shoulder bag and passed the paper to him then my Hunger Games District 12 pen that Matthew gave to me. He quickly set his beer can down next to him and signed it. He handed the paper and pen back to me and went back to drinking his beer. So I headed upstairs to Roxas' room.  
"Hey little brother. Can I come in?" I said as I leaned against the doorframe. Roxas' room was a black and white checkered pattern and black flooring. His desk was a light wood colour and sat underneath his window. His bed was pushed up against the wall with the door. The bed frame is just a simple black bar frame with the headboard. His covers and pillows were a bright red, orange and yellow to represent a fire. Now the only thing that could make this room better is if he could keep it clean.  
"Yeah, come on in sis." Roxas said as he looked up from his english text book.  
"What would you think about moving to LA with me and the girls?" I asked once I was standing right next to him. His jaw just dropped once I finished my question. I had a feeling that he was going over the possibilities of that actually happening.  
"Are you joking or are you serious?" He asked and I just smiled to answer his question. "You're serious about this aren't you?" He asked again.  
"I'm serious about this, we're going to LA little brother!" I yelled that last part as he jumped up.  
"This is for real this time right?" He asked once we both calmed down a little bit. Last time, Lily decided to pull a prank on him saying that we all going to move to Hollywood.  
"This is for real little brother, even look at the paperwork. The girls and I are going to be working with Gustavo Rocque of all people!" I told him as he read through the paperwork.  
"This actually is real this time. We're moving to LA!" He yelled as he started happy dancing. This is the first time in I don't know how long that I've seen him act like this. This was the best thing that could happen to us since our mom died. The only thing that makes this better is that my best friends come with me as well.

Lily Gilmore's Point of View

Two hours after we left the theater, the four of us were back with Roxas, Sky and Matthew. Matthew was there because we really couldn't go without an adult and since Matthew is eighteen, he's our adult. sky was there because dad made me bring him. He wanted to get rid of the two of us for who knows how long. Roxas was tagging along because SYdney didn't want him to be along with their dad.  
"I can't wait until we go! This is going to be so awesome!" Roxas yelled as he started jumping.  
"Calm down little brother, we just gotta wait for Gustavo to show up." Sydney said as she put her left hand on his head hoping that he would stop but it didn't.  
"I see a limo." Angelina said as she pointed towards the road where a stretch limo was coming towards us. Great, now Angelina was copying Roxas. I thought it was my job to be the hyper one.  
"You two calm down before Gustavo changes his mind." Kiwi stated as she grabbed onto Angelina's shoulders. The limo pulled up in front of us and Kelly came out.  
"Alright so those parent consent forms." She said as she put her hand out, waiting for the forms. One by one, we handed her our forms, minus Matthew who was old enough. Once we gave her our forms, we headed into the limo. The surprise that we had in the was unbelievable. Sitting in the Limo was Kendall Knight. The Kendall Knight, the one that Sydney had a crush on. Since Sydney was the first one to hand in her forms, she got to sit next to her with Roxas on the other side. She was serious going to freak out once we were on the flight or something like that I think.

Sydney Jackson's Point Of View  
I was sitting next to the Kendall Knight! I swear, I felt like I was going to die!  
"Hi." I said once I was sitting next to him. That was the only word that I could really get out.  
"Hey, I'm Kendall Knight and you are?" He said as he held out his hand for me to shake.  
"I'm Sydney Jackson." I said as I shook his hand. That was right about the time that Roxas decided to sit on me. "And this is my little brother, Roxas Jackson." I said as I pushed him off of me and onto the seat next to me.  
"Hey, I don't wanna sit here!" He complained as he folded his arms against his chest.  
"Then where do you want to sit?" I asked annoyingly. I kinda didn't want him around.  
"I wanna sit next to the pop star." He said and I felt like I should slap him.  
"How about we move down and you come sit where I am?" Kendall said as Roxas nodded. Kendall and I shuffled over a little bit to let Roxas sit there. "So, do I get to learn more about this Sydney?" He asked me as he looked over at me.  
"Of course you do. But it's not like there really isn't anything else that you probably already know." I told him. This is probably the most amazing moment in my life. The door closed and the limo started to drive us to the airport.  
"Well then that really isn't much." He said before one of our phones went off. I knew that it wasn't mine because 1) the people that would normally call me were in the same limo as me, 2) it was 'Best time of your life' with us singing, 3) Kendall started to talk into his cell phone.  
"Hello... oh, hey Logan... Yes, we're on our way to pick up James and Gustavo at the hotel... What? She's calling there?... Tell her that I'm busy... No it's not, I'm technically busy at the moment... No it's not... Look I gotta go. We're almost at the hotel... we'll see you either tomorrow or the day after... James... I can't believe that you had to ask... We'll talk to you later... Bye Logan... I'm hanging up the phone now." Kendall said before ending the call.  
"So what's up?" I asked becoming curious.  
"Nothing that you really need to worry about." He said.  
"Did Jo call you guys at home and Logan called you to let you know that she called and wanted to know what you want him to tell her?" Roxas said and I just looked over at him.  
"How did you know that?" Kendall asked as he looked over at him.  
"What, I understands things like this. Besides you girls aren't the only ones that read magazines and watch gossip shows." Roxas said before he went back to playing his video game.  
"I think him and Katie would get along well." Kendall said as the limo stopped. We waited there for a few minutes before the limo door open and Gustavo came in with a guy about 6'1'' with hazel eyes and short-mid length brown hair. He shot our group one of his dazzling smiles as he sat down next to Angelina. This is James Diamond. This is Angelina's crush. Ha! I'm not the only one who can act nervous anymore!

Angelina Bell's Point of view  
How did I get so lucky as to have James Diamond sitting next to me? Now I know how Sydney feels. Good thing that I was wearing that blue and white polka-dot dress that my mother finished a couple of weeks ago.  
"Hi, what's your name?" He asked me and I think I started to blush. May my mother should have made it red instead of blue.  
"Angelina Matthew Bell. The fashion icon of our school." I told him as I felt Kiwi hit my arm. Ok, maybe I was the complete fashion icon of our school but I was close enough. Sydney, Kiwi and Lily normally do what they want because they can and they never payed attention to fashion.  
"James Isaac Diamond. The world is falling in love with my clothing choices." He said as he held his hand out for me to shake it.  
"I already knew that. Hope you get the others to follow you, I have no idea. My friends won't listen to me unless it involves a date." I told him as I grabbed his hand and shook it. Best day of my life!  
"Easy, Gustavo tells them to wear it. I take it that you haven't have as much luck as I have." He said and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Yeah, how could you tell? Was it the fact the Lily has her helmet and a whole box of them in the back?" I asked.  
"N... actually yes partly. I could tell because Kendall and Sydney are pretty much wearing the same thing." He said as he pointed towards Sydney and Kendall. Sydney was wearing her favorite blue jeans that had rips in them, a black t-shirt that said 'Music is my soul' in different colours underneath a white zip-up sweater that was left unzipped, black and white checkered sneakers and a purple beanie on the top of her head. Kendall was wearing blue jeans that were ripped, a white t-shirt that said 'Peace, Love, Pray' underneath a black zip up sweater that was left unzipped, grey and black sneakers and a red beanie on the top of his head, covering most of his blond hair minus his bangs. The two of them were just talking about something that I really didn't know what.  
"That's normal for Sydney when we're not in school or when she's at home. She doesn't want to make her dad mad." I told him as I watched Sydney and Kendall. They seemed to fit together almost like they were a part of a puzzle and they were to pieces that fit.  
"That's normal for Kendall when no cameras are around but then again, you never know where cameras are." James said.  
"Don't you think that they would be a good match for each other?" I asked him quietly, for the sake of my life.  
"They actually would if you think about it. But Kendall really isn't looking for a relationship now. He just got out of one." He said and I knew that Sydney would be disappointed.  
"You never now with Sydney, she managed to get her way a number of times before." I told him all smart like and stuff. He just started to laugh a little which made me laugh along with him.  
"You know, I really don't doubt you on this." For the rest of the ride we started talking about different kind of things. When we arrived at the airport, Gustavo and Kelly went started talking about how to behave around 'common folk' and how to ride an airplane. Once we were on the plane (in first class I might mention) James and I sat together right behind Gustavo and Kelly. On the other side of the plane there was Kiwi and Lily together behind Sydney and Kendall. About a quarter through the flight, I saw that Sydney had fallen asleep with her head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall had his left arm resting on Sydney's shoulders and his head was resting on top of Sydney's. Kiwi had her head resting against the wall (if you can call it a wall) while Lily was curled up in her seat. I looked over at James to see that he was just looking out the window.  
"Hey James. Do you want to change your mind now?" I asked him as I pointed towards Sydney and Kendall.  
"For once, I was wrong. Looks like Kendall has already moved on from Jo. Then good for them if they actually are dating." He said as he smiled slightly.  
"Hey, get some rest. Everyone else is." I told him as I touched his shoulder.  
"As long as you get some too." He said as he threw his right arm over my shoulders and pulled me towards him. I was a little startled at first but then I placed my head on his shoulder before he rested his head on top of mine. We were in the same position as Sydney and Kendall but at least we looked hot instead of cute.


	3. Arrving at the Palm Woods

****Sydney: I finally updating this. I'm happy that I'm getting closer and closer to the end. I do not own Big Time Rush. That's sad because if I did, lets just say that the Fanfics will totally win.

* * *

**Sydney Jackson's Point of View**  
Ok, it is not what it looks like! I just asked Kendall if I could use him as a pillow and he said as long as he used me as his pillow. I just wanted to sleep. Dad was being a pain earlier and I was already working later last night on a english paper that was due on monday but not any more I guess. Anyways it was about three hours later when we arrived at the Palm Woods. When we walked into the lobby, to come face to face with the rest of Big Time Rush. Logan and Carlos stood there with Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister, and Jennifer Knight, Kendall's mother (I sound like such a stalker at the moment. It's not even funny).  
"Now that you are here. Do not do anything that the dogs do! Understand?" Gustavo yelled once we all turned to face him. We leaned back before we nodded our heads. Gustavo could be scary when he really wanted to be which I would guess is now. After he saw our head nods, he turned around and started to walk away.  
"Remember girls, studio tomorrow morning. Eight o'clock sharp. Guys, since we need to spend a little more time with the girls, you have the week off." Kelly said before she followed Gustavo. We all stood there until we were sure that they were out of earshot.  
"I would never think that he would be like that." Angelina said once we turned to face the others.  
"Girls, this is my mother, Ms. Knight, my little sister, Katie, Carlos Geraldo Garcia, and Hortense Logan Henry Mitchell, but we just call him Logan. Guys, this is Kiwi Saru, Sky Gilmore, Lily Gilmore, Matthew Bell, Angelina Bell, Roxas Jackson and Sydney Jackson." Kendall introduced each of us.  
"It's nice to meet all of you. I hope that we can get to know each of you during our time here." Kiwi said as we started shaking their hands. Kiwi can say the nicest things at the wrong time. I would think that this was the wrong place to use this but you never know.  
"Of course that would be something that I think all of us would want." Logan said and I could see the spark that was passing between them when they shook hands. This had to be some of our finest works.  
"Hey Sydney." I heard Roxas say from my left side. I looked down at him and smiled.  
"What's up little brother?" I asked him as I kneeled down to be at his eye level.  
"Can I go hang out with Katie?" He asked and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Katie telling her mother about their plans.  
"Sure thing little brother, just don't leave the Palm Woods." I told him as I ruffled his hair. He tried to fix it but really couldn't. Once Katie came back, they headed off to who know where. I stood up straight to see Matthew talking to Ms. Knight about how to raise teenage music stars. Kiwi and Logan were talking about something smart. Lily and Carlos were talking about stunts that they've done. Angelina and James were judging other people's fashion choices which was mainly ours but who really cares. All there was left was Kendall standing there like he was out of place.  
"Hey, whatcha doin?" I asked him.  
"Just standing here. What are you doing?" He asked me and I smiled.  
"Standing here talking to a blond that's wearing a red beanie."I told him. You could tell that I was totally flirting with him but not like what Angelina would do.  
"Well, if that's the case, then I'm here with a brunette that has a purple beanie. And I think that she should really sign in before Bitters gets mad." He said and he was right. We had to check in like now. I walked up to the front desk with Kendall following me.  
"I would like to check in." I told the guy who was standing behind the desk.  
"Yeah, and I would like not to be here but that's not going to happen." The desk guy said and I felt like I should slap him. I looked over at Kendall for some help.  
"Mr. Bitters, do you realize who this is? This is Sydney Jackson. Part of the new girl band that Gustavo has put together." Kendall told Mr. Bitters as if he was trying to sell us to him or something.  
"If we were to go to Gustavo, he would be very upset to hear that we weren't able to check in. If he hears this then I would think that he would pull us out and make sure that he never sends another one of his artists her ever again." I said before Bitters started typing on his keyboard.  
"Here is your keys,. You are in room 2I and 2H. Have a nice day." Bitters said as he passed me seven keys before he disappeared into his office.  
"Nicely done, Sydney. Didn't know that you had evil in you." Kendall said as we walked towards each SR person, giving them a key.  
"Well, you kinda have to be evil if you are the school's trouble makers. Besides, I have a goody-two shoes little brother. One of us have to be the evil one." I told him as I slipped Angelina's key into her purse.  
"Hey, me and Katie are both evil. What makes you so sure that Roxas isn't evil?" He asked and I laughed.  
"I have two older brothers, one older sister, and a twin. My twin and I were always the trouble makers except for when it came to love, That's my sister's job." I told him as we walked towards the elevator.  
"I take it that guys have a lot to worry about if they ever want to date you." Kendall said and he kinda was right about that. When I was younger, James made sure that no guy asked me out until him, Max and Roxas approved of him. That was actually a pain." I told him when we were waiting the the elevator.  
"So James the older brother and Max the twin?" He asked as the elevator doors opened.  
"Yup and Logan and Rory are the oldest twins. Then of course Roxas is the youngest." I told him with a smile on my face. Yeah, this is so much better than sitting in a classroom studying Dracula themes and terms and finding evidence.  
"You guys must have some awesome times with each other then." Kendall said as the elevator doors closed with us in it.  
"Not really. When I was younger and Rory and Logan were still around. All they really did was act like my mother and father before that day. When Logan and Rory left, James took over then when he left it was left to me because Max was kinda kicked out of the house a year before James left. We really don't talk much since we're all over the world. My dad really is no help since he is either, never around when we need him, or he doesn't want anything to do with us kids." I told Kendall before I looked away. I was always ashamed of my family My mother died when I was younger, my father refused to take care of any of us, Logan and Rory took off at the first chance that they had, James followed Logan and Rory's example and left right when he had the chance, Max was actually trying to get kicked out of the house since he couldn't stand living there anymore. Roxas and I were the only ones left that actually had some brains. Where do any of us fit in? Jackson kids come from a bad place so when we get out, we kind don't know what to do with ourselves.  
"What about your mother? She must do something around the house." Kendall asked and I knew that tears were going to fall.  
"She died when I was younger. She was the whole reason why our family stuck together for so long." I told him.  
"I'm so sorry Sydney. I didn't know." He said as he hugged me. I could feel that spark going up and down my spine and making its way throughout my body. I couldn't really do anything so I just stood there and let him hug me. He smelled like Vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with a hint of strawberry icing. (We had those kinds of cupcakes on the plane when we were actually awake).

**Kendall Knight's Point of View**  
I really wanted to kiss her right now. How I managed not to is something that I will never understand. We were just standing there talking and then Sydney starts crying. Probably because of the fact that I mentioned her mother but that really shouldn't have to do with anything, right? Anyways once the elevator doors opened, Sydney walked away leaving me to follow her which I did.  
"Ok, I think that I messed up somewhere." She said once we past 2M. I just started laughing because Sydney doesn't understand how right she was. She screwed right from the moment she walked out of the elevator.  
"Yeah, you did. Do you need help?" I asked her once we stopped walking.  
"Yes please." She said and that was when I took the lead and guided her back the way we came.  
"There was another hallway?" She asked once we walked past the elevator heading in the right direction this time.  
"You didn't notice that when you walked out? It is kinda hard to miss it once you're here." I told her as we past 2G. "Here is 2H and down the hall a little on your left side is 2I." I told her as I pointed each way.  
"Thank you Kendall for the help." She said as she pushed past me and went into 2I. "Kendall! Can you help me lift this up the stairs?" She asked/yelled from her apartment. I take it that it was a good thing that I didn't leave yet.

**Kiwi Saru's Point of View**  
"Since when did Kendall and Sydney hook up?" I asked Angelina, James, Lily and Carlos as we watched Kendall and Sydney on the security cameras. We've actually been watching them since we were out of their eyesight. None of us could actually believe that they didn't kiss during that elevator kiss. Right now, Sydney had Kendall carrying her bags up to the second floor bedroom that had.  
"I would think that they hooked up when we were still at our old home. But you really can't be sure about that." Angelina said before she started laughing at the fact that Kendall dropped one of the bags on Sydney's foot.  
"I'm not even sure that they are even together, they look more like friends than dating. But then again, you never know with Kendall. He didn't want to start dating until we got familiar with LA but then he starts dating Jo. He did say that he didn't want to start dating until a month or so later. But I think that Sydney is different from every other girl that he's dated." Logan explained as we continued watching.  
"Yeah, Sydney's last boyfriend completely broke her heart by telling her that instead of coming home from Japan, he was going to stay there for who knows how long. That was about two or so months ago. Sydney was heartbroken and told us that she never wanted to date anyone for the rest of her life but Kendall is different than every other guy. They just seem to fit together. The only problem that I can really see is Caiden or Jo showing up." I said as Sydney and Kendall start putting things away in the kitchen.  
"Wait, Caiden was the blondie younger one right?" Lily asked as Angelina and I sighed.  
"Yes Lily, he was the blond one who happened to be a year younger than us." We stated.  
"Sydney was dating a younger man?" James asked. "You did not tell me this Angelina. I am very disappointed in you." The rest of us just started to laugh as Angelina tried to give a good enough excuse. This was going to be fun.


	4. Food fight, brothers, and just hanging?

****_Sydney: Ok, I am sorry that I haven't gotten this chapter out yet. I've been done it for a while but I didn't put it up yet.  
Kiwi: Well, she's just been so busy with finishing school, summer school, suffering the fact that she hasn't seen her boyfriend in almost two months.  
Sydney: Do we really have to tell the world about my problems? And do we really have to go over the fact that I'm still upset about that?  
Angelina: Yeah, yeah, yeah, but you're going to see him soon, you guys do have plans to go watch a movie when he gets back.  
Sydney: What ever you say. So I do not own BTR because if I did, there probably be some Kogan by now.  
Lily: The song she used was The Chain by Ingrid Michalson. Enjoy reading and wait about five or so minutes for chapter five to come out.  
_

* * *

**Logan Mitchell's Point of view**  
It was around five when we go a text from Kendall saying that Mama Knight wanted us upstairs for dinner. We walked the girls to their room before heading towards our own.  
"So how was your day?" Mama Knight asked once we were all sitting at the dinning table. Since it was Friday, we were eating dinosaur chicken that we've all eaten since we were old enough to eat by ourselves.  
"I helped Sydney unpack and had hangs thrown at my head." Kendall said before we started laughing, that was probably one of the funniest parts with watching the cameras.  
"Why was she throwing hangers at your head? Don't get me wrong, I like how she's known you for a day and is already throwing things at you." Katie asked once we all calmed down a little.  
"Apparently I went through her old notebooks, said something stupid about what was in there, then I dropped a box of books on her foot." Kendall said and we started laughing again.  
"Well, you gotta learn not to do things like that unless you have an actual death wish and trust me, you really shouldn't." James said.  
"Getting off the topic of me, Logan, how was your day with Kiwi?" Kendall said.  
"Well, if you must know, Kiwi and I had a very interesting conversation. I've never met anyone as smart as I am. Granted, she said that she wanted to be a dentist instead of a doctor but I can work with that." I told them as I smiled.  
"I think our little Logie has a crush!" Carlos and James said, saying it over and over again until it got boring.  
"We get it!" Kendall, Katie and I yelled at them as Mama Knight started laughing at us.  
"If my little crush is such a big deal then James' crush on Angelina has is going to be some kind of disease." I told him which made him start to blush. Like we probably said before, this is going to be a really fun time.

**Lily Gilmore's Point of View**  
"How the hell did you guys even get your hands on those tapes? Where the hell is that camera?" Sydney yelled at Kiwi, Angelina and me as she ran around the place looking for the camera.  
"Bitters disappeared and forgot to lock his computer. Logan did some computer magic and we got into the security cameras and you two just happened to be on it." I told her before she started throwing food at us.  
"Matthew, Sky! Come save us!" I yelled as the three of us hide behind the couch. A few minutes later, the front door open to reveal Matthew, Sky and Roxas. When they saw what was going on, they got into action. Sky headed over to Sydney, throwing her over his shoulder. Roxas grabbed the apples out of her hands. Matthew grabbed the duct tape and taped her hands together.  
"Ok, that is so not fair!" Sydney yelled as they sit her on a chair and then duct taped her legs to the legs of the chair. "Why is it always me getting tapped to a chair?"  
"Because you're always the one getting in trouble." Angelina said as Sydney started hopping in place. This is normal routine when Sydney gets mad. Duct tape is the only thing that works to contain her.  
"Am I at least able to have my phone to text in backup? Yeah, I have back up now." She said as Kiwi placed her phone in her hands. Somehow she managed to send texts without having the phone drop to the floor.  
"What the hell happened in here?" A voice said from the front door. I looked over to see Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James standing there, looking at the mess that had surrounded us.  
"Oh, you know, just telling Syd about what we did today. Then she started throwing things at us. Then Matthew, Sky and Roxas came in and duct taped Sydney to the chair." I told them as I carefully made my way towards them.

**Carlos Garcia's point of view**  
It's not everyday that we have new people at the Palm Woods. Hell, its not everyday that Gustavo creates a new girl band. The fact that Kendall actually gave a girl his cell number after like a day is telling me and the guys that he really likes this girl.  
"And is that normal for you guys?" James asked in horror as he looked at the mess.  
"Depends on how you look at it. If Sydney is mad and something or someone with that someone normally us then yes. If she isn't mad or angry or pissed off then no." Lily explained.  
"Can I get untaped now?" Sydney asked. Kendall made his way towards Sydney.  
"Yes, but only if you promise to be good." Kendall said as he put a hand on her shoulder making her look over at him.  
"Fine, I'll be a good little girl." She said before she sighed and waited to hear the sound of the tape being cut. Sydney started to whisper something in Kendall's ear but I was too far away to hear what she said. He nodded as he started to pull the tape off of her.  
"So now that she is not taped to a chair, what do we wanna do now?" Kendall asked. I could tell that he was up to something but I wasn't sure what it was.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go to the pool." Angelina said as she wrapped a towel around her waist.  
"I'll join you, these guys obviously want to be alone." James said and Sydney started to turn red along with kendall.  
"I have a book to read and homework to do." Kiwi said as she went towards her room for a few seconds then came out with a pink and white backpack.  
"I'll help you with that Kiwi." Logan said as he grabbed the backpack from her. She smiled as they started to walk towards the door.  
"I don't care where I am as long as I'm playing something." Lily said before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room, leaving Sydney and Kendall to Matthew, Sky and Roxas.

**Sydney Jackson's Point of view**  
Since when did people leave so fast? Probably because Matthew, SKy and Roxas were still in the room. That was always a scary sight to see when they were still in a room. I could feel somebody's eyes staring at me which kinda snapped me back to reality. All the guys had their eyes on me.  
"You three out." I said as I pointed towards Matthew, Sky and Roxas, then the door. They looked at me then at the door and started laughing. That was when I decided to push them out, slamming the door once they were out. I turned to Kendall and smiled.  
"Let me guess, you need help cleaning." He said and I just nodded. He sighed then walked to the kitchen to grab paper towels and cleaning stuff.  
"Thank you Kenny! You're the bestest friend in the entire world!" I yelled after him before I started laughing then paper towel hit me in the face.  
"You didn't think that I was going to clean your mess up for you?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile and laugh because... I really didn't know the answer to that.  
"Whatever blondie, I do this all the time at home so what's the difference now?" I asked but I knew the difference. Here, there is a really hot guy helping me. At home, it's just me all by myself.  
"So glide away on soapy heels  
And promise not to promise anymore  
And if you come around again  
Then I will take, then I will take  
The chain from off the door." I started to sing softly to myself as we worked. It was a song that I wrote when my ex-boyfriend, Caiden Lynch, was in Japan for a month. Actually Japan was the whole reason that we broke up. He wanted to stay longer even thought we were all here and he would be there.  
"Hey, what was that song you were singing?" Kendall asked stopping me. I looked up at him and I saw concern and worry in his eyes.  
"It's called the chain. I wrote it last year." I told him as I looked away from him and back at the floor.  
"Can you sing me the whole song?" He asked. His hand reaching out to touch my hand.  
"The sky looks pissed  
The wind talks back  
The bones are shifting in my skin  
And you my love are gone

My room seems wrong  
The bed won't fit  
I cannot seem to operate  
and you my love are gone

So glide away on soapy heels  
And promise not to promise anymore  
And if you come around again  
Then I will take, then I will take  
The chain from off the door

I'll never say that I'll never love,  
Oh, but I don't say a lot of things,  
And you my love are gone

So glide away on soapy heels  
And promise not to promise anymore  
And if you come around again  
Then I will take the chain from off the door,

So glide away on soapy heels  
And promise not to promise anymore  
And if you come around again  
Then I will break the chain from off the door,

So glide away on soapy heels  
And promise not to promise anymore  
And if you come around again  
Then I will break the chain from off the door,

So glide away on soapy heels  
And promise not to promise anymore  
And if you come around again  
Then I will take the chain from off the door,

So glide away on soapy heels  
And promise not to promise anymore  
And if you come around again  
Then I will take,  
Then I will take,  
Then I will take the chain from off the door." I finished as I felt tears slide down my cheek. I was hoping that Kendall won't see me but of course he did because he wrapped one of his arms around me.  
"Hey, it's alright. You don't need to cry." he said and I knew that he was right.  
"I know but I can't help it. I missed him so much and he just broke my heart so easily." I told Kendall as more tears started to fall. I guess I really wasn't over him yet.  
"It's okay Sydney, you can have any guy you want now." Kendall said as he pulled me into his lap. This is what a really boyfriend should do, hold you when you feel sad, not ditch you to live in Japan.  
"I know but it still hurts to know that he is there and I'm there and he left me." I told him. He pulled me closer to him and I just let the tears fall. We stayed like that for a little while then once my full out crying became sniffs, he let go of me.  
"Are you sure that you're alright now?" he asked in a soft quiet voice.  
"I think so." I said hoping that what I said was true because I don't want to deal with this heartache anymore.  
"Wanna finish cleaning or just watch something on tv?" Kendall asked.  
"Actually, I kinda want to watch Gilmore Girls if you don't mind." I said as he stood up.  
"Not a problem. But we have to start on season 1. I don't remember much of it." he said as he helped me up. I just smiled and nodded before going to look through one of the boxes left on the living room floor. We still haven't completely unpacked everything so basically everything electronic is still in boxes.

**Kiwi Saru's Point of view**  
"How the hell do you get the guys to do homework? I always end up having to do Lily and Angelina's homework." I asked Logan once we found a quiet spot in the spot.  
"Easy, Gustavo threatens them then when they don't do it, I end up doing everything." He said and I just started laughing.  
"How did I know that was going to happen?" I asked, once I calmed down a little bit.  
"Because Gustavo really doesn't care that much. He only cares if we pass or not." He said.  
"I'm just happy that Sydney does her own homework. I don't know what I would do if I had to do all our homework." I said as we started to bring out my books. Of course, being a teenage girl from Canada, we had all the textbooks from our old school which is basically Math 30-1/ 20-1 (Angelina and Lily had to retake 20-1 because they failed it), all 10 of the English 30-1, 30-2, 20-2, and 20-1 textbooks, science 10, chemistry 20 and 30, and Social 30-1 and 30-2 textbooks.  
"Why do you have so many textbooks? We didn't even have this many textbooks before we moved here." He asked as we started to sort out subjects.  
"Well, that's what we get when we're in a self directed school. Going back to a normal classroom is going to be weird. Granted, moving to L.A was weird enough for us. Going to school for like four or so hours a week is going to be completely different from everything else that we've done." I explained to him with a confused look on my face. I just wanted to see what he was going to do.  
"Well, that's where you have a really smart boy here to help you." He said as he smiled. I couldn't help but start laughing. He took this as a chance to move closer to me. We looked into each other's eyes and almost kissed when somebody started screaming. I looked away to see who the person was while Logan ended up kissing my cheek.  
"That was weird. I thought that was Angelina." I said as I turned back to Logan. Logan was staring back at the Palm Woods where a little bit of the teal scarf that Angelina brought on our band trip to Vancouver. "I don't like those two anymore." i stated as we turned back to the books.


	5. A Kiss, a Horror Movie and a Call

****_Sydney: Chapter 5 is now done and is out right now. I really need to get this done like last week. So my only plan is today is to get a new chapter of Card Keeper out once I feel like going downstairs to my room and grabbing Goblet of Fire.  
Angelina: And you plan to work on it until midnight or until you get a text from your blondie.  
Sydney: Just shut up about that. My plan is to finish it today and I will.  
Kiwi: We've heard this before, we know where this will lead. Sydney does not own Big Time Rush. Enjoy reading, afterwards, please review favorite and what else you want.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: A kiss, Horror movie and a special call **

**Lily Gilmore's Point Of View**  
"Carlos! Get back here!" I yelled as he raced across the ice towards my net. He had a hockey stick in his hands and a puck right in front of him. I knew that if he tried to shoot, he would win our little game so I have to try my best to figure out how to bet him. My only thought was to try to get close enough to him so I can trip him with my stick and take the puck away. I managed to catch up to him and stuck my stick right in front of his skates but he jumped up over my stick and spun around before landing back on his stakes without falling. He took his game winning shot as I fell towards the ice.  
"Hey, you alright?" Carlos asked after skating his victory lap.I just sat there and watched him.  
"I'm fine, but I demand a rematch in a better sport. I never trusted hockey." I said as I held out my gloved hand for him to grab. He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me up.  
"Fine but I have to know how to play... What do you mean that you never trusted hockey?" He asked as I started to skate away from him. "Lily, come on! Answer me!" He yelled as he started to chase after me. There was no way that he was going to get an answer out of me yet.

**James Diamond's Point of View**  
"They are totally going to hate us after this." Angelina said as she looked through at the pictures that we had taken. Right now she was looking at a picture of Carlos and Lily lying on the ice, laughing at how they end up. The next picture was of Kiwi and Logan almost kissing in the park with textbooks laid all over the place. The final picture was Sydney hiding her face in Kendall's chest and Kendall's arm was wrapped around her shoulders as they watched a scary movie. They all actually act like they're all dating even if they weren't.  
"They won't hate us, they need us to make the bands look hot." I told her as we made our way back to the pool where we knew the guys would come looking for us.  
"That is true, but I know my friends. They can hold grudges for a long time. Sydney is still holding one against her first grade music teacher for saying that Kiwi couldn't sing and should stick with instruments." Angelina said and I was quite surprised. Even Kendall couldn't keep a grudge like that. Sure we all have grudges but they were more recent.  
"Really? That's intense. Kendall can't even do that." I said as we sat down in our claimed pool chairs.  
"Well, my friends had years to practise. Sydney got the most practise out of it all. After what happened to her parents." She said and I was starting to get curious.  
"What happened with her parents? And don't tell me that it isn't your place to tell me, you owe me that." I said. After many conversations like this with Logan and Carlos, I know how to avoid not being told things.  
"Fine, Sydney's mom died when she was ten and her father couldn't handle the grief so he worked more and rank more than he should have. Since he was always MIA, Sydney's older brother Logan and his twin Rory had to take care of them. When Logan and Rory left, James had to watched them. Then about a year after Logan and Rory left, Sydney's twin brother max, was sent to boarding school. He only came home a couple times a year before his father refused to even have him come anywhere near his house or family. When James left, Sydney was left to take care of Roxas. Our original plan was to have Matthew watch over Roxas when we went off to college but this kinda changed our plans. So now you know but you can't tell anybody that I told you this. Sydney would totally kill me if she knew I told you." She said. I was shocked that Sydney went through so much.  
"I won't tell anybody, I promise." I said as I grabbed her hand. She smiled at me then took her hand out of mine and grabbed her magazine that was in her bag.

**Sydney Jackson's Point of View**  
"Is it over yet? Is it over yet? Kendall, please tell me that it's over." I said. Kendall was going through all of our dvds and found _A Tale of Two Sisters_**. **I never liked any kind of scary movies or anything like that. That was always Lily, Angelina and Kiwi's thing.  
"You know we can turn it off if you don't want to watch it. It is your place after all." Kendall said and I looked up at him.  
"No, no, I need to sit through this even if I have to hide in your shirt for the whole movie." I said as I went back to hiding in his shirt. He just laughed before he started to watch the movie again. About ten minutes later, my cell phone started to ring. I looked around to find it as something that totally gross or scary (never watched this movie before) happened. I quickly grabbed my cell and walked into the kitchen.  
"Hello?" I said in a questioning tone once I was far enough away from the movie.  
"_Hey, little sister. How's LA treating you?" _The voice on the other end of this conversation said. I knew exactly who that voice belonged to.  
"I am not your little sister. We are twins after all. LA is awesome even if we haven't started working. How's that stupid boarding school?" I said.  
"_As boring as it has always been, There are no cute boys to stare at." _He said and I couldn't help but smile. Yeah, my twin brother Max is gay. The main reason why he got sent to boarding school  
"Awe, poor brother. No eye candy to look at. You see, here in LA, we have tons of eye candy to look at. That also includes the famous kind." I said, gloating about my new lifestyle. It's fun to bug him about this.  
"_Mean sister. I never liked you to begin with." _He started complaining as Kendall walked into the kitchen.  
"You didn't have an opinion when we were born. Besides you have to love me. It's required in the family codex." I said as Kendall gave me a weird look. 'My twin brother Max' I mouthed to him and he nodded his head even though he still had that weird look on his face.  
"_Whatever you say little sister. So hows the guy that you have with you?" _He said and I felt my face go red.  
"What do you mean by a guy here? There's no guy here... fine, there is a guy. He has blond hair, green eyes and I gotta go because he's coming right towards me." I told him as Kendall came up to me.  
"_Don't forget to kiss him sis. See ya at Christmas." _Max said before hanging up the phone.  
"Hey, I thought you were going to finish the movie." I said as he came and stood right in front of me, with both of his hands on either side of me so I had no way of escaping.  
"Well, I can't finish the movie without my little brownie." He said and I lightly hit his chest as I started laughing.  
"I am not your little brownie and I never will be until I decide to let you take me away." I told him as I jumped onto the counter.  
"Well, then is there an way of convincing you of letting me take you away?" He said as we looked into each other's eyes.  
"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on if you are going to kiss me now or not." I said as we leaned closer to each other. Just before we were about to kiss, the door opened and the girls walked in. Kendall quickly jumped back and I turned to look at the girls.  
"Hey." I said from my spot.  
"Hey, are you watching _A Tale of Two Sisters_?" Kiwi asked as they walked past the kitchen. I looked over where Kendall was sitting to see that he was on his hands and knees, making it so the girls didn't see him.  
"Kendall wanted to watch it. But he got a call from Katie saying that his mom wanted him back. I said as I got off the counter.  
"Why were you sitting on the counter?" She asked as I opened the fridge door.  
"I was talking to Max, Boarding school has no cute guys to look at. The four of us wouldn't last a day there." I said as I lightly tapped Kendall's leg to make him move over a little bit.  
"Oh, I won't count on that. I think that Lily could last more than a day. She is the craziest out of all of us." Angelina said as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Falling asleep as she did so.  
"Yeah, but you never know. I'm going to go read my book away from this terror." Kiwi said as she headed towards the stairs that lead to the second floor. I looked back over at the others and saw that Lily had curled up on the couch, right next to Angelina. This was our chance to get Kendall out. I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards the door.  
"Sorry if this wasn't the perfect afternoon for you." I said once we were out in the hallway.  
"This afternoon was perfect way to spend time with one of my new friends." He said as he brushed some hair that had fallen into my eyes.  
"Now I think that I should give you that kiss that was rudely interrupted earlier." I said as his hands wrap themselves around my waist as my arms wrapped around his neck. We slowly started to lean in, just taking our time before anything else happened. Then I felt his lips brush against mine. Granted I may not be the best at describing something like this but I felt a spark. He pulled away and I opened my eyes to see that he was giving me that Kendall Knight smirk that I've always loved but sometimes hated.  
"This doesn't mean that you get to do what you want with me." I told him.  
"I know, but this means that I'm getting closer." He said before he left. I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the night.


	6. First day at work

_Sydney: Hey, chapter six is here. I don't feel like making a title for it yet but I can say that I don't own Big Time Rush sadly. Anyways enjoy reading. The songs that I used were Til' I forget about you by Big Time Rush and Give it Up from Victorious  
_

* * *

**Angelina Bell's Point of view  
**"What time do we have to meet Gustavo?" I asked Kiwi as I stumbled into the living room the next morning. Last night around 11, Sydney woke me and Lily up and told us to go to bed which we did. Then my alarm went off at six this morning which we ignored until it was so annoying that we gave up.  
"Around eight I think. I'm not completely sure but we should leave about 7:30. Somebody, go wake up Sydney." Kiwi said as she took some bread and put it in the toaster. That was probably the easiest thing that she could make considering we're all so picky. Anyways I got up from the few seconds of sitting and trailed off to the stairs. Lily and I got the main floor bedroom while Sydney and Kiwi got the second floor one. They probably didn't want to listen to us all night talking about different things late at night. So I just got to Sydney and Kiwi's door when I heard coughing. Of course, I take this coughing as a warning that Sydney might be sick but I knew that she had to get up so I knocked on the door softly.  
"Who's there?" She asked softly.  
"Angelina, Kiwi wants you up now so we can go to the studio and get to work." I told her. When I didn't hear a reply, I tried to turn the doorknob but to find it was locked. I went over to the second floor balcony and called out. "Hey Kiwi, do have a key for the lock on your bedroom door?"  
"Yeah but why do you need it? It should be unlocked." Kiwi answered me as she looked up at me.  
"Sydney locked it on me. Now would you throw it up." I called out before a key almost came in contact with my perfect face. Lucky that I ducked just in time. "You know, you could have damaged my face!" I yelled at her before running back to her door as she threw a wooden spoon at me. I quickly inserted the key and unlocked the door. As I started to opened the door, Sydney started pushing the door closed which made me have to push harder. Why is she being so difficult? I asked myself as I pushed the door opened to see that Sydney was wearing her Animethon 18 t-shirt and pink plaid pjs. Her hair was still a mess like she didn't even try to comb it.  
"Sydney Rae Jackson! What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked her in a serious tone of voice which just made her smile.  
"That I was waiting for you to come and fix my hair." She said and I knew that she was trying to cover up for something but I let it slide and helped her straighten her hair.

**Sydney Jackson's Point of view**  
I have to tell you the truth, I felt sick but that wasn't going to stop me from working. So here I was, standing next to my best friends wearing a red and white plaid long sleeve shirt, a denim skirt and red cowboy boots. We were all dressed similar but with different coloured tops and boots. Apparently Gustavo had hired some image consultants who had come up with us being an all american girl band even though we weren't even american. We lived in Canada for most our lives but then again, they already had us fitted for prakas and winter clothes which we were never going to use now that we're in a hot weather climate.  
"I really don't think that this is going to work at all. It's not us." I stated knowing that they were already coming up with a new idea as I spoke. That's what I really hated especially after an hour of doing this.  
"Alright cats, get changed and into the recording booth. We have work to do." Gustavo said as our street clothes were thrown at us. Of course, being as skilled as I always have been, my jeans had my phone in it which came out and hit me in the face.  
"I hate this. Why did I even go through with this?" I asked the girls as we headed towards the bathroom.  
"Because this is what we dreamed about, just because you got hit with your own phone doesn't mean that the rest of us will." Angelina said as we went into separate stalls and started changing. When I finished changing, I waited for the other three since I have always been the fastest at changing. My phone went off a few seconds after I came out of the stall so I look at the text message I got.  
Hey, did you guys already go to work? -K  
I smiled knowing that it was Kendall. We actually have been texting each other ever since he left last night.  
Hey, sadly we're at work. Gustavo already tried to change our look. Next is our sound then it's probably going to be our dance. SOS -S  
"Who are ya texting?" Lily asked me and I like jumped about ten feet.  
"God, announce yourself next time so I don't try to kill you. And I'm sending an SOS signal to Kendall." I told her as my phone started to go off again.  
You know it will only get better, maybe. Depends on if Griffin wants to see earlier than expected. Just smile and do what he wants. -K  
Why am I getting that feeling that I should be afraid? -S  
I texted back just as Kiwi came out of the next stall.  
"She texting Kendall again? Seriously, it's like you're in love with him or something like that." She said.  
You really shouldn't be scared. There's nothing wrong with Griffin. -K  
"Ok, give me the phone." Angelina said as she finally came out of the last stall. My hold on my phone grew tighter as I pulled it towards my chest as if protecting it.  
"No, it's my phone. I"m paying for it with my own money. You have no right to take it away." I said before I ran away from them. Of course they ended up chasing me but that was the whole point.  
"Cats, get in the booth now!" Gustavo yelled once he saw us. We quickly made our way in and put our headphones on.  
"Now girls, since we don't have much music for you. We'll just have you sing a BTR song." Kelly said into the mic just before the music started to play.  
"Get a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
You said it's over, it's over, it's over.

Headin' out, 'cause I'm outta my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here, till the sun starts to rise.  
And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna." I sang as a smile started to show on my face. One of my favorite song on the album.  
"Dance hard, laugh more  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Til' I forget about you.  
Jump up, fall down  
Gotta play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.  
Til' I forget about you." The four of us sang as we started to move around a little bit in the tiny space that we have.  
"You thought I'd be here on my own (oh)  
Waiting for you to knock on my door (oh)  
Since you left, I don't wait by the phone  
I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.  
I found a place where I can lose myself (oh)  
And just leave your memory on the shelf. (oh)  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going." Lily sang.  
"Dance hard, laugh more  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Til' I forget about you.  
Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Til' I forget about you." the four of sang again.  
"Spendin' money like it don't mean a thing,  
I'm going crazy now don't even think  
Losin' my mind, it's all I can do  
Til' I forget about you (woah, oh)." Kiwi sang and I knew she was having fun with it.  
"Dance hard, laugh more  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Til' I forget about you.  
Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Til' I forget about you." The four sang with huge smiles on our faces.  
"Til' I forget about you." Kiwi sang.  
"Til' I forget about you  
(Oh whoa)  
I can't forget about you!" The four of of finished as we looked towards Gustavo and Kelly. I was actually shocked to see Logan and Kendall standing behind Kelly. I could tell that they were talking about something but I couldn't tell what they were saying and that was making me worry.  
Logan Mitchell's Point of View  
"Are you sure that they're even here Kendall?" I asked Kendall for the tenth time since we left the palm woods. He said that he got an SOS text from Sydney and we need to go like right then and there but seeing at how he would be dead if he even dared waking James and Carlos so he woke me up.  
"Yes, I am sure that they are here. I even asked Sydney if they were there." Kendall said for the tenth time. We were just pulling into Rocque Records parking lot with the Big Time Rush mobile.  
"You know that Gustavo isn't going to be happy." I told him. I've always been a little scared of Gustavo and even though I would never tell anybody that.  
"Who cares about Gustavo? These are our girls after all." He said as I felt a blush creep onto my face. Yeah, I heard about Sydney and Kendall's kiss last night and I told him about mine and Kiwi's almost kiss so I'm guessing that he figures that they are our girls even if we aren't dating them yet.  
"Whatever you say Kendall." I said as we walking into the building and made our way towards the studio. Suddenly our song Til' I forget about you started playing but it sounded different.  
"That's Sydney singing." Kendall said which made me raise an eyebrow at him. "I know that because she started humming this song yesterday and then I asked her to sing it." He explained once he saw my look. I just let it go as we enter the recording booth where all the recording equipment was. In the actual recording booth was Sydney, Kiwi, Lily and Angelina jumping around and dancing around like nobody was watching them.  
"Hey Gustavo, you know all those things that you did to us?" Kendall asked Gustavo as we listen to the girls for a few more seconds.  
"Yes, where is this leading to?" Gustavo asked.  
"You can't do that to these four. That would just break their hearts." I finished as we all continued to watch the girls more. They all seemed to just be having fun with the song and acting like this has been what they have been doing all their lives.  
"I realize that but what if Griffin doesn't like them? I can't do anything about him." Gustavo said just as the girls finished singing and doing their little dance. They looked towards us and I could tell that they were shocked to see us there and nervous to see our reactions. I looked at Kendall out of the corner of my eye to see that he was looking at me too so the two of us just gave them a thumbs up to show that they were good.  
"Good, now Kendall go in there while Lily, Angelina and Kiwi come out here." Gustavo said and I looked over at Kendall. He looked just about as confused as I was but he headed into the recording booth with some papers that Kelly gave him. This couldn't be good when you think about it.

**Kendall Knight's Point of View**  
To say that I was confused was the least of my problems. As I entered the recording booth, I saw that Sydney was just as confused as I was.  
"Do you have any idea what's going on?" She asked me as I handed her the papers that Kelly gave me. "Headphones on, they might start the music soon." She said as she handed me a pair of headphones.  
"Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh" I sang.  
"You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind." Sydney sang and I knew that Logan was just dying to record this.  
"Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad  
When you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby." the two of us sang as Sydney started to move around a little bit like she was dancing. I couldn't help but follow her lead since her dancing was very affective.  
"So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind" I sang  
"Noooo

You better believe that I'm here to stay." Sydney was just having too much fun with this.  
"That's right" I sang in that power attitude that I have.  
"Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
Ooooohh."

"Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yeah if you are my baby  
And I'll make you crazy tonight  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!" We finished and I could tell that Logan was just laughing his head off. I knew that I should kill him but I couldn't ruin Sydney and her friends' happiness.

"Now cats, into the dance studio. Dogs, get out." Gustavo said as he pointed towards the door. Logan, Sydney and I just laughed as we walked out of the recording booth. What terror can we bring to this place?


End file.
